Smile
by twilightismydrug
Summary: All Human. Edward and Bella at the library. Formerly called library. Sequel, Falling at her Feet, is now the second chapter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing!!!!**

Library

She sat in the library, headphones in her ear, and eyes glued to a book when he walked in. He stood in the archway between the lobby and the rest of the library just staring at her. She was so beautiful. Her head bobbed softly along with the beat of the music playing in her ears. Her eyes moved at a rapid pace along the pages of her book, she was enthralled by whatever was happening to the characters that captured her attention.

She looked up for a moment as a shiver ran down her spine. He wondered vaguely if she was shivering from the book or if she felt his gaze. It was that moment when she looked at him. Her chocolate brown orbs boring into his emerald green eyes. He was entranced by the depth in her eyes. The perceptiveness and understanding that seemed to radiate from her.

She dropped her eyes and brought her hair over her shoulders to cover her face. She was embarrassed. It was cute. He wandered around for awhile, looking at the books and magazines. However, his eyes always reverted back to her.

After awhile of browsing, he found a few books that looked interesting. Walking over to the checkout counter he waited in line. A few minutes later he was up at the counter handing the lady his library card. She handed him back his card, books, and receipt and told him to have a nice day. Thanking her politely he turned to leave.

Suddenly, he felt a chill roll down his spine. Turning he saw the beautiful girl still sitting at the same table with earphones in her ear. She was much farther in her book then before and she was looking at him.

He smiled and walked out.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I'm going CRAZY with writers block. Sorry. Happy Holidays and New Year! **


	2. Chapter 2

One week later he walked back into the same library. He had finished the book that he had gotten and was ready to get another. But he knew that he was kidding himself. He wanted to see that girl again. The one with the eyes that made him want to tell her everything. The one that made him weak in the knees. The girl that he wanted to know for the rest of his life.

Walking through the doors and past the metal detectors he glanced around to see if she was there like he hoped. He was sorely disappointed when he did not see her sitting at the same table that she had been the week before.

Trying desperately to hide the disappointment, he pushed his book through the slot reserved for the purpose and continued further into the building to wander and look for another book to read.

Browsing through the fiction section, he was completely absorbed in the finding of a new novel to read. Suddenly, and very embarrassingly, he fell to his knees having tripped on something jutting out from the side of the isle. "Whoa!" he cried out sharply as he caught himself on his hands "What the hell!"

Glancing around at the cause of his fall, he was face to face with the bright red and startled face of the girl. "Oh my god!" she cried while tugging the earphones out of her ears. "I'm so sorry!" He smoothly rose to his feet as she pulled herself up rather clumsily as well. "Hey" she said "You're that boy that was staring at me last week aren't you." He flushed and replied "If memory serves you were staring back." She flushed as well. "Alright" she said "If I admit to staring at you as well will you forgive me for causing you to trip?"

He stared at her in amazement. She was truly the most amazing girl he had ever met. And he had just met her! With a jolt he realized that he needed to answer her.

"Well now" he started "I hardly think that's fair do you?" At the startled look that appeared on her face, he continued "All you did was admit that you were staring at me last week. I was the one that suffered from the fall. Something I never do mind you."

The look in her eyes changed from startled to determined. "All I can do is apologize profusely for tripping you. I dot believe I owe you any other type of…anything!" she was angry now. And angry, he noticed, was definitely a sexy emotion on her.

"Well" he said slowly "Maybe not. But my pride was definitely wounded by falling, quite literally, at your feet." Her eyes blazed with anger. How dare he! "And what would you like me to do about that?" she asked quickly "Bow at your feet and commend you on your ability to usually walk down an isle at the library without tripping? Because your chances of me doing that are very slim indeed." He smiled a crooked smile that usually made girls fall at _his_ feet.

"Now as nice as a commendation would be, I would take a date instead." He stared triumphantly at her shocked expression and watched the conflicting emotions flash across her face. Finally she asked "And what in the world would make me even _consider_ going out with you?"

He stared at her deliberately and said "You smiled."

**A/N: I own nothing! This is the sequel to Smile. Hope you like it! Review!**


End file.
